


养狗为患

by Pleurotuseryngii



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleurotuseryngii/pseuds/Pleurotuseryngii





	养狗为患

1、  
有人在跟踪他。  
这是来自于一位“跟踪达人”的直觉反应。  
拐了个弯，到了便利店所在的街道，Eddie走了两步突然停下来，回头，只撞见了一对正在分食冰淇淋甜筒的情侣。从两位看向他的眼神中就能分辨出自己又被打上了奇怪的标签，只好挠了挠头侧着身子给他们让路。  
然后他看见了一只狗，全身黑色，只有尾巴尖露着一点白，翘起来在空气中挥舞，像地上长出来的一颗星星。Eddie经常在这片街区看到流浪狗，但它们的尾巴大多数都是垂下来夹在双腿之间。  
“hey，陈太太，晚上好啊。”Eddie推开便利店的门去觅食，一堆即食罐头中间夹着来自中国的看不懂的各种调料。  
“这是什么酱？”Eddie举起一个红色包装的罐子伸出货架。  
“‘老干妈’”，陈太太用中文回答，“辣酱，很好吃的。”  
“可以蘸薯条吗？”  
“呃，或许你可以试试。”陈太太推了推滑下来眼镜。  
Eddie拿着草莓牛奶和三明治去结账，然后从裤兜里掏出那瓶老干妈辣酱。  
推开门，那只狗蹲在左边，看到他又站起来挥着尾巴。  
Eddie并不是招动物喜欢的类型，Annie养的那只猫到现在还是会对着他炸毛。Eddie甚至抬起手臂闻了闻自己的那件穿了两天的卫衣，也并没有什么奇怪的味道，除了袖口沾的披萨酱。  
陈太太正在看手机上播放的电视剧，看到Eddie转身回来的时候还以为是刚才找错了钱，而他只是晃到零食的货架上买了一包肉脯。  
Eddie蹲下来，撕开包装袋，把肉脯撕成一块块放在手上，他本来以为那只狗会犹豫一下，没想到狗的舌头出奇的灵活，把肉脯全都卷走一点碎渣也没留。  
“你这个小家伙，真能吃啊。”Eddie点了点它的鼻子，然后伸出手摸了摸它的头。  
还趁机看了看它的脖子，并没有挂着狗牌，看来真的是一只流浪狗。  
直到那一包肉脯被全部吃完，狗狗还是乖巧地看着Eddie甩着尾巴。  
Eddie租的那间骨架脆弱的公寓不好养狗，他把塑料包装袋扔进垃圾桶打算转身回去，走了几步又回头看，那只狗跟着他走了两步，后腿好像有点毛病，走起路来一瘸一拐的。  
Eddie朝它挥了挥手让它别跟着，狗终于停了下来，走到便利店门口的那堆旧毯子里，咬着一角可怜兮兮地盖在自己的身上。  
地下实验室的一间间透明房，控制板上的实验数据和突然暴起的实验对象，从前的画面打了个包输送到Eddie的脑子里。  
或许这只狗也只是刚刚来到这个街区，初来乍到、无处容身的小可怜。  
2、  
Eddie的手塞在卫衣口袋里，身形看起来有些臃肿。  
邻居又在播放重金属音乐，怀里的狗动了动显得有些不安。Eddie拍了拍它的屁股，吸了一口气拍响了门。  
“Hey，buddie，能把音乐关小点吗？”Eddie做了个转旋钮的手势。  
长发兄弟看了一眼，刚要说话，狗突然从Eddie的卫衣领口钻出来对着他呲了一声，Eddie看见长发哥们的脸色突然一变，甚至往后退了退，指着这只狗张着嘴半天没出声。  
Eddie赶紧把狗按回去，“这是我打算送给侄子的生日礼物，哈哈，现在的玩具做得太真了对吧？呃，晚安！”  
邻居看见Eddie飞速溜进门，还在怀疑自己是不是看岔了眼，这只狗怎么会这么像他的主人？还是自己最近重金属听多了伤到了哪里？  
在自我纠结中关上了房门，忘记了这间公寓是不允许养狗的这一规定。  
Eddie背对着房门，赶紧把狗从自己的衣服里掏出来放在地板上，做了个嘘的手势。洗了洗手准备吃晚饭，刚热完三明治坐在沙发上，狗扒着他的膝盖一直看。Eddie撕了点东西抛给它，这只狗也来者不拒，或许是真的饿坏了吧，中午的外卖还剩下一点炸薯条，Eddie掏出刚买的那罐辣酱，把薯条往里一蘸放嘴里嚼。  
“嗯，还真的不错。”再来一根。  
手机在裤兜里响起来，Eddie只好把薯条放下，擦了擦手上的油接了电话，是Annie打来的。  
Eddie从房间出来，看见狗扒着一只碗疯狂喝水，看了一下茶几上的那根蘸了辣酱的薯条没了。  
既然把狗接回家来，就要好好养。  
第二天，Eddie打算带狗去看医生，他甚至打电话问了一下Dan。  
“可我不是兽医啊。”Dan听起来有些无奈。  
“我知道，我就是想问一下，可它的腿摸起来也没有骨折.......”Eddie突然停下了，“等等。”  
“怎么了？”Dan停下打字的手，夹着电话问。  
“它的腿......突然好了。”  
狗在听见Eddie的话之后咬着一只拖鞋跑过来，后腿看起来完全没有受伤的样子。  
Eddie把狗抱起来狠狠地搓脸，“骗我是吧？”  
出去买了一堆狗狗用的日用品，还上了各种社交平台查一些养狗的注意事项。  
Eddie还打扫了一下那个自从搬来以后就没有再用过的灶台，开火的时候，狗突然从厨房间窜出去好远。  
“狗也怕火么？记下来。”Eddie写了几个字以后突然想到些什么，笑了笑把鸡胸肉丢进沸水里。  
接下来洗澡的时候，狗在浴缸里显得很不安分，一直往Eddie的衣服上撞，撞的一块块黑。  
“看，泡泡。”Eddie搓出泡泡来，飞到空气里，狗张嘴就咬，后来回味了一下味道不是很好的样子，只是一个个把它们抓碎。  
裹在毯子里，Eddie往它身上吹风的时候突然发现自己还没有给狗狗取过名字。  
“叫什么呢........”Eddie想了想，“叫.......venom？”  
“汪！”狗叫了一声，鼻子往Eddie的手心里拱。  
Eddie用食指逗它：“你喜欢是不是？”  
狗狗伸出舌头舔了舔他的手。  
“我也喜欢。”Eddie点点头，“是个好名字。”  
3、  
狗是真的很能吃，啊，现在应该称它为Venom了。  
嗯，venom真的很能吃，Eddie怕他一直吃下去又不运动会变胖，而变胖又会引发许多听起来就不太好的疾病，所以在空闲的时候Eddie会带它去公园里散步。  
Venom的体型不是很大，但是看到比它大的狗的时候都会很有兴趣地上前闻一闻，有时候别的狗不乐意了就会吼它，venom也不怕，甚至吼得更大声，把别的狗吓走。  
有时候连Eddie也拉不住它，最后只好把它夹在咯吱窝里回家，venom从咯吱窝下面还要伸出头去作最后的威慑。  
Eddie觉得自己要好好教育一下venom。  
每次电视上放一些狗狗比赛的视频，Eddie都会热情地邀请venom一起观看。  
“坐！”Eddie照着样子指着venom，翻出兜里的肉干给它看一眼，venom才会不情不愿地坐下。  
花了一个下午终于学会了坐下的指令以后，Eddie口袋里的肉干也喂完了。  
晚上关了灯，Eddie抱着venom一起看爱情电影，巧克力棒太香了，venom一直想去舔，Eddie一直偏着头躲着venom的舌头，“狗不能吃巧克力。”Eddie说。  
画面里的男女主角最后终于走到一起，在夕阳下接吻。  
Eddie张着嘴刚要感叹，venom窜上来舔了一遍Eddie的嘴唇。  
“嗯？你是不是饿了？”Eddie说，“今天不能再吃了。”  
手机屏幕上的是别的博主做的狗狗蛋糕，“明天给你做这个怎么样？”  
反正你最后做得还是和屎一样，venom想，把头靠在Eddie的膝盖上闭上了眼睛。  
Venom有时候睡觉的样子很好玩，舌头会伸出嘴巴外面耷拉着，露出肚皮。Eddie打字累了的时候会伸个懒腰，拿手指捏着venom的舌头往外拉一点。  
真的好像。Eddie想。  
离那次爆炸过去也快一个星期了，也没有不适时宜冒出来的声音了。

Eddie回了自己的房间，打开电脑，找出积压很久的片子，跟着不怎么高清的画质脱下了裤子，在一声声黏腻的嗯嗯啊啊中纾解自己的欲望。他总是想到火箭的残肢裹着火焰掉进海里，venom最后从自己的身体上剥离出去，从中间到四肢，最后是嘴唇。他想要开口却被烟雾先一步掐住了喉咙，一些词语堵在嗓子里没有找到合适的语法组织起来，也只能沉默。  
Eddie闭着眼睛，浑身像是火在烧，电脑屏幕里的女声渐渐低下去，venom在火里睁开眼睛看着他。  
“再见，Eddie。”  
“不.......”Eddie冒着汗从高潮中清醒过来，喘着气把视频关掉。  
转过头看见蹲坐在房间门口的狗狗，不知道它看了多久。  
Eddie穿好裤子，抹了把脖子上的汗，出去喂了点肉干。  
“别舔别舔，很脏。”Eddie赶紧把自己的手指抽出来。  
泡在浴缸里的时候，Eddie觉得有点累也有点害羞，把脸埋进水里吐着泡泡。  
4、  
给自己泡了一杯咖啡，配巧克力棒，完美的早晨。  
Eddie刚在文档里打下第一行字的时候，venom在刨门。  
按下回车键，venom开始叫。  
Eddie只好起身给它拿零食吃，“这是怎么搞的？”Eddie发现自己放在柜子里的薯片被残暴地撕开，碎得到处都是，还有一半粘在venom的毛上。  
好不容易打扫干净，毛上的薯片碎末也被Eddie捏下来。  
但是venom今天好像对吃的都不是很感兴趣，它想出门。  
昨晚上下了一场雨，今天不是一个散步的好日子。  
公园的路很久没有修过，水洼到处都是，Eddie只好小心翼翼地避开，前面出现的一个大泥坑，有几个小朋友在边上踩。  
Venom突然冲了上去，Eddie一不小心没有拉住。  
这回是真的成了一只全黑的狗了，连尾巴尖上的那一点白也没有了。  
更要命的是，venom还开心地要往Eddie的怀里撞。  
在被溅了一堆泥点子之后，Eddie气喘吁吁地带venom回去，在路边的报箱里拿了张报纸裹住，夹在自己的腋窝下上了楼。  
先把身上的泥给冲干净，然后放上热水，挤了超多的沐浴液往上搓，把黑色搓成了白色，Eddie还在头上堆了一个大便的形状。  
看了看自己的衣服，索性脱下来甩在脏衣篓里。  
抱着venom吹干，照照镜子。  
“是不是又跟以前一样了？”  
Venom挣扎着跳下去，咬着Eddie的裤脚。  
“是想让我洗澡了？”Eddie摸了摸它的头。  
重新放水，Eddie躺在浴缸里，往自己的身上挤了几泵沐浴抹开来。  
“呼......”Eddie看了看还蹲在浴缸边上的venom，指了指浴室门，“去外面吃零食。”  
Venom扒拉着浴缸要上来。  
“我刚把你洗干净，别再进来了啊。”Eddie赶紧起身把venom按下去。  
Venom一跳，扒住Eddie滑溜溜的肩头，Eddie只好托着它的屁股让它上来，尾巴尖点着水。  
“好了好了。”Eddie摸了摸它的毛，“等一下我就出来了。”  
肩头有一股凉意，然后蔓延到了全身。  
“这是.......”Eddie愣了，狗突然动弹了一下，很快地窜出了浴室门。

【又见面了，Eddie】

5、  
Eddie在布满泡泡的水面下动了动腿，有点懵。  
“什么，Venom？这么说，你没有.......”Eddie不敢相信地摸了摸自己的肩，“你之前一直在那只狗身上？”  
【对。】  
“原来你就是狗，狗就是你......”  
【我不这么认为】  
“咳。”Eddie假咳一声，“你为什么不告诉我？”  
【大爆炸的时候受了伤，现在终于恢复好了。】  
“所以说，之前狗的后腿有点瘸，是因为你受伤了不能很好地控制吗？”  
【嗯，你还算聪明。】  
Eddie松了松身体，想了想这几天的事，觉得有点好笑。  
【不告诉你就是觉得你一定会嘲笑我，果然没猜错。】  
“也不是，你变成狗以后还挺可爱.......”  
【你喜欢可爱的？】  
“还好还好。”Eddie擦了擦身子，突然想到那天房间里的事，不会这也被venom看到了吧？  
【我看到了。】  
“别读我的想法！”Eddie红了红脸，“嗯，有点热，洗完就出去了。”  
【这么快，洗干净了吗？】  
“嗯？”Eddie冲着身上的泡沫，“不干净吗？”  
【我检查一下。】  
从背后涌出来的黑色胶体拧在一起，往下身游走。  
“你想干什么？”  
先是攀上了臀部，继续向下，打试探性地碰了碰穴口。  
“停下！”Eddie急了，起身要挣扎，却立刻被黏在了浴缸的靠背上。  
【别急啊，还没开始检查呢。】  
往两边分开，热水倒灌进去，Eddie忍不住缩了缩，“venom......你别乱来。”  
Venom往Eddie的腹部挤了几泵沐浴液，顺着身体分成几条不同的路线往下流，胡乱地被抹开，一部分被抹到穴口，一部分跟着黑丝一起包裹住了水面下慢慢兴奋起来的器官。  
【不舒服吗。】  
“这很奇怪........”Eddie仰起头在蒸腾起来的雾中寻找氧气。  
很快柱身被黑色全部包裹起来，缓缓地开始上下活动，穴口蠢蠢欲动的触手也跟着热水挤了进去，在内壁上分头行动寻找身体主人最敏感的那一点。  
【可是你很喜欢。】  
Eddie不自觉地挺了挺腰，龟头冒出了水面，泡泡很快地聚集起来，被触手一个个地弄破，一股密密麻麻的痒让他生出了一个让自己都害怕的想法。  
【说出来吧，Eddie】  
“都说了不要读我的想法！”Eddie喘着气反驳，虽然他知道这毫无作用。  
【找到了。】  
“...什么？”Eddie稍微分出了一点神智。  
下体的触手突然又集合在一起，把后穴填满，往某一点上撞击。  
“不！别...”  
【不是想洗干净吗，我帮你。】  
Venom的声音在浴室间里有点模糊，就和Eddie现在的脑子一样，他不知道自己是该回避还是顺从，这和自己动手的感觉太不一样了，快感从各处集合过来，在神经末梢引爆，他的脚趾默默地蜷缩起来却抓不住什么东西。  
黑丝包裹着他已经完全勃起的器官，慢慢旋转，渗出来的液体很快被吸收。  
头顶上的花洒被取下，摘掉最顶上的头。  
“你又要干什么？”Eddie的眼角有点发红。  
【水凉了，需要热水。】  
后穴的触手退了出来，托着那根管子重新进入，Eddie看着水龙头被慢慢拧开，然后一股热水直接冲了进去，他弓着腰说不出话来，浑身湿淋淋，头发上的水珠都被抖下来，被灯光照着，整个人都是亮的。  
“这太.......”  
【太刺激了？比你看的片要刺激吗？】  
Eddie又想到了曾经在venom的眼下给自己撸了一管，忍不住扒住了浴缸壁。  
【之前你让我学坐下，现在该你了。】  
Eddie感觉到自己的上身被扶起来，管子被拔出去，甚至能看见水从自己的身体中流出来的痕迹，触手们又重新聚集到了一起钻了进去。  
【现在，坐下。】  
“啊！”  
身体整个沉了下去，被占据的感觉不是很好，Eddie扶住了水龙头，不自觉地拧大了一点，水全都浇在了吐着液体的柱身上。  
触手在Eddie的体内用不同的频率进进出出。  
【Eddie，你高潮了。】  
水面上的泡泡终于被全部捣碎，浮着一些白色的沫子，身体露出水面的部分像是一座座相隔不远的小岛。  
Eddie的睫毛上全是水珠，闭上眼，venom很快地在他的嘴唇上碰了一下。

 

6、  
【你为什么喜欢吃这个？】venom终于吃到了巧克力，看着Eddie拿薯条蘸着那罐辣酱表示很不理解。  
“小孩子怎么会懂大人的口味？”  
【不许说我是小孩！】venom把Eddie按倒在弹簧沙发上。  
Eddie眨了眨眼。  
Venom把那罐辣酱举到Eddie眼前。  
【因为你喜欢她？】  
“什么？谁？”  
一根黑色触手点了点包装上的那个小小的女性头像。  
“.......你在开玩笑吗？”  
第二天早上，Eddie约了人见面，又起晚了，出了门才发现没穿外套，venom只好抓来卧室椅背上的外套放到Eddie手里。  
戴上头盔，“这回我自己开。”  
【不是要迟到了吗？】  
Eddie发动了引擎：“我技术很好的。”  
【嗯，我知道。】  
摩托车的轮胎在路面上差点打滑撞上了电线杆，一只正在撒尿的狗跑走尿成歪歪扭扭的一条线。  
【Eddie。】  
“嗯？”  
【有没有人说过你骑摩托车的时候很性感？】  
“...没有。”  
【嗯。】  
Venom听起来有些得意。  
“怎么了？”Eddie停下来等红绿灯。  
【如果有人这么说，我就把他的头咬掉。】  
7、  
Eddie还是把狗送到了领养中心。  
Venom对自己附身过的动物和人看起来都不太满意。  
除了Eddie。


End file.
